


Respect

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Gage isn't real sure what he feels about the new Overboss. He ain't mean or rough or even that bossy. He ain't really new anymore. Something about this guy is different.





	Respect

"My Raiders do not act like that. You're supposed to work as a team, not make each other's lives harder. You have the whole Commonwealth to terrorize, buddy. And for this to be a big enough problem for Miss Mags herself to come and talk to me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

  
Gage scowled as he leaned against the wall. It always made him twinge when the boss referred to anyone else as "his Raiders." Gage knew it was true, and Gage knew he was different, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

  
"Sorry boss, I didn't think it would hurt nobody."  
Bullshit. The Pack are always acting out. If they just behaved themselves, boss could be doing something more important than playin' nanny. Like railin' him up at Fizztop.

  
"Well, you're right, it didn't hurt anyone. But it hurt profits. Now they have to spend time out of their day washing all that pink paint out of their clothes. That's time that could be spent doing any number of other things.”

  
Now that was a way to think. Boss didn't get mad, he didn't let all the little inconveniences of runnin' this place go to his head. He was calm and cool and dealt with things like he oughta. He thought ahead. Made him a damn good Overboss.

  
"Why don't they just keep it?"

  
Danny's scowl turned to a smirk. Gage couldn't help but grin right along. He recognized that face. That guy was gonna get it.

  
"Ya know, Jim, I think you're right. It wouldn't hurt them to get a little more color in their lives. It's good to learn from each other. And it wouldn't hurt you to dress a little more professional, either."

  
Porter loved the way Danny's mind worked. Liked to use that old creative license whenever possible.

  
"Huh?"

  
Shit. Why the fuck did he think questionin' him was a good idea? These guys just don't know when to keep their damn mouths shut. Givin' an opinion to the boss was a privilege these assholes didn't have. That was something Gage got, not them.

  
"I want you to go over there and get those clothes to soaking-"

 

"Boss, I got guard duty."

  
Shoulda thought about that before you did something stupid. Gage tapped the screen on the Pip-Boy and with a twist of a knob it came to life. 4:52 PM. They were gonna have less than an hour to themselves before dinner the speed this was goin'. Heh. That was somethin' else too, didn't nobody else get to touch this gadget right here.

  
"Don't interrupt me, Jim, I'm in a good mood today, and I've already been briefed on your assignment. You'll switch with someone and cover two shifts for them later."

  
Boss was bluffin' about knowing that, of course. But he was quick on his feet and wasn't going to let anything ruin his plan.

  
"Yes, boss."

  
Gage grinned. Damn right, "yes boss."

  
"While those wait, I want you to go ask Miss Mags real nice for a suit of your own. Black, of course. If she gives you any hassle, come talk to me about it."  
That little quirk about boss had grown on him, the way he toyed around with women's names. Real chivalrous, even to these Raiders. He didn't treat nobody like they were shit, even the traders. Didn't have no reason to. That made him smile, too, that special way he treated people who really did deserve it. Kanin's face lit up with giggles when he introduced her. Probably the first time anyone ever called her "miss."

  
"I can't walk around looking like them!"

  
That was a good point. Liable to get in even more trouble dressed up as the other gang, getting them blamed for stupid shit that this guy does.

  
"You won't, you're going to wear Pack armor over it."

  
Fuck, that was a good idea. Now that was something Gage had to see.

  
"I'm gonna look like an idiot!"

  
Gage laughed. This asshole in an elephant mask was worried about lookin' stupid.

  
"No, you're going to look like an idiot washing the pink paint out of the Operator's clothes sitting out front with the Traders. The suit will only make you feel like one."

  
The Pack scavver started to turn and Danny grabbed him by the shoulder. A couple other Raiders paid attention to that and the whole place got quiet. Funny how these guys expected Danny to spill some blood over somethin' stupid. Guess they were still used to Colter.

  
"Yes boss-"

  
Gage shuffled to his other foot. If this guy would stop interruptin' boss, they could get back to the important shit.

  
"No no, you stay right there. Those clothes have gotta do more than just soak, don't they? You scrub them, and for every suit that isn't perfect by the time they get it back, I'll dock your chem rations."

  
Overboss was patient. Pack always actin' up, talkin' back like a bunch of kids needed diaperin'. That suited Danny just fine, he was made for this kinda thing. He knew all their names, walked with 'em when they had a problem, gave 'em presents every once in a while. Colter would just flare up and throw shit if he didn't get his way, made people scared to be around him but nothin' never got done. Everyone wanted to be around Danny, even the traders. He loosened their collars and got them new clothes, paid 'em like they were Raiders. Said one day he might do something different, put up ads in the 'wealth and get real "employees" and let the traders go. Until then, he was gonna treat 'em good, "better than the people who haven't agreed to my line of thinking," he had said.

  
"Oh come on, I just traded the last of my Jet for three boxes of Cram."

  
He saw Danny's grin. He was gettin' frustrated. But those fists weren't balled up. Just frustrated, not angry. He start fidgetin' with those sleeves and this motherfucker was gonna lose some teeth though. Deserved it, the way he kept givin' boss lip.

  
"Then I suppose you will do a very good job cleaning. You're lucky I don't dock your caps instead."

  
Danny's tone changed, lots of inflection, that lilt that had a glint of humor in it. That was the last of his negotiations. Scavver knew better than to pipe up now.

  
"Yea, I know."

  
Damn right, you know.

  
"Tell you what. I hear a good report back from Mags, and I'll make sure Mason won't go after you next. Maybe a couple snack cakes will be in your shipment."

  
Damn softie. Shoulda kicked the guy's ass for backtalkin'. Gage kicked the dirt but didn't say anything. He'd mention it later, but he wouldn't make a fool out of him in front of his men.

  
"Fuck, you can't find them outside the 'wealth, I love those things."

  
Pack guy perked right up. Danny was real good at that. Guys weren't scared of him, even if they got real quiet when he talked. They had respect because they knew where the line was drawn and they knew what got them what they wanted. Overboss has earned it.

  
"Then don't make this harder on yourself."

  
Danny's tone was back to normal, but he could tell by the way the other guy was shufflin' on his feet that he still had that mean glare and toothy smile. Gage fuckin' hated that smile.

  
"Okay, okay. Promise the Alpha won't be mad?"

  
Gage chuckled. Mason hated when his rodents got them in trouble, he was a puppy like that, always tryin' to get a bigger plate of scraps by bein' on their best behavior. Least, bein' as bad as they could be while still toein' the lines. Same fuckin' thing out here.

  
"He isn't the top of the food chain around here. You remember that, Jim. Now go pick up those suits, don't forget the one for you. Might as well get it over with."

  
Well done, boss. At the end of the day, they knew they reported to Danny. Didn't rub it in, didn't drop no idle threats. Just a gentle reminder. That's the way boss always was. Gentle.

  
"Thanks, boss."

  
Danny watched the man walk away, dragging his bat behind him like a kid that almost lost their favorite toy. Porter Gage recognized the annoyed click and pushed himself off the wall. Shit was over. The Raider didn't realize how high he held his nose in the air as he walked. He had grown more confident these past months than he'd ever been in his entire life. Course, why wouldn't he be? The whole place ran like a damn machine, Raiders doin’ what they were supposed to and barely havin’ shit like this happen. The whole operation had calmed down since the Disciples were taken out of the picture. Gage waited til they walked out of the market and then grabbed Danny's hand. They walked in silence to the lift, some Operators snickering in the background and a couple Pack members sidestepping that familiar "boss is doin' business" grin. Danny didn't even notice.

  
"Handled that good. Little light, but if it works."

  
He looked up at Danny, still smiling from the altercation. The Overboss was irritated; they had plans that were interrupted. This fuckin' elevator was too damn slow. Danny just looked back down at him and stepped off the platform, walking towards the bed. Maybe Gage shouldn't be chippin’ in his two caps all the time. Boss didn't ask, and that kinda shit had gotten him in trouble before. But he liked that about Danny; even if he didn't like what Gage had to say, he listened.

  
"There wasn't any harm in it, Porter. I don't have to scare these guys, I'd just rather treat 'em. It works out better in the end."

  
Gage slid into Danny's lap, straddling both thighs. There was something about hearing his first name said like that, so matter-a-fact, like they were two people in a conversation and not a big bad Overboss and his lackie. Overboss never made him feel that way. He knew that they were special. Ya know, bein' second-in-command and all.

  
"Long as nobody ever gets any better treats than me."

  
The Raider didn't usually feel comfortable enough to interject himself into situations like this. Sittin' on a big guy's lap good way to get hurt, got no leverage and make it real easy to be pinned down, or slapped right back off if the other guy thought you were too handsy. Overboss didn't do that, though.

  
"Well, aren't you forward?"

  
Gage watched boss' expression soften into a scowl. He knew he done good when he didn't have to fake that smile anymore. Danny wrapped his hands around the Raider's waist and pulled him closer. Gage really liked that, those big, cold hands that dove under his shirt. He liked a lot of things about them, the way they fit in a Power Fist, the way they felt in his own hands, around his waist, holding onto his hips, holding his legs in the air while the Overboss fucked into him.

  
"Gotta be quick, ain't got much time before Kanin and Shaun get back to make dinner."

  
Porter Gage could think of a lot of things to do with those hands. They were real good at more than just fightin' and fuckin'. They tucked his kid in every night, they worked hard to beat Kanin in a tickle fight, they cheated at cards, they patched up worn-out clothes.

  
"Oh- you're right! I was supposed to cut up those tatos-"

  
Danny's face changed. The dreamy look left; he was worried about his family now. About Shaun, about Kanin, shit, even about Gage. He was real protective, one of those family men Gage had seen about on posters before the war. Danny wasn't no 9-5 piece of shit in a suit and tie though. Overboss never stopped workin'. He was always lookin' out for his people.

  
"Nuh uh, boss. We gotta go get ready first. I'm feelin' pretty filthy and I can't right sit at the table like that. Jump in the shower with me."

  
He looked back at Gage in mock protest, but didn't take his hands out from under the Raider's shirt.

  
“Porter Gage, we don't have time for that.”

  
The Raider leaned in real close and nipped at Danny's ear and a little moan escaped the big man's lips.

  
“Ain't got time for me, boss?”

  
That pulled another grin outta boss, one that made his hands tighten around Gage's waist.

  
“Oh that isn't fair, you know that gets me every time."

  
Danny kissed the Raider's neck. Gage felt the pressure rise under his slacks and he moved against it.

  
“Then fuck me, boss. Up against the shower wall."

  
"Porter Gage!”

  
He jumped off of Danny's lap and bounded towards the elevator door. While he was waiting for it to open, Gage shook his hips and Danny took off after him.

  
"Gage! We have things to do, get back here!"

  
"Gonna have to do me first!"

  
The pair met again in front of the bathroom door, Danny's hand meeting Gage's hip as the Raider touched the doorknob.

  
"Oh. Alright. We've got about 15 minutes."

  
Gage grinned and started to shuck his clothes before his hand even left the doorknob. Danny turned the water on first; the heater was two hundred frickin' years old. It wasn't long until Gage jumped in the shower and an undressed Overboss followed after.

  
"Don't slip!"

  
Boss sounded like a damn mother hen sometimes. Gage tossed his eye patch onto the floor and took Danny's glasses off and put them on the shelf behind him.

  
"Why don't ya just help me?"

  
Danny pressed Gage against the wall, holding onto his legs with both hands. He kissed his jaw, his collarbone, anywhere he could reach. The Overboss grinned, his black hair slick against the back of his head. Made Gage's dick twitch against Danny's leg. All that thick black hair and only he was allowed to see it like this, only Gage could run his hands through it, hold it tight, keep 'em close.

  
"Hair looks good like this, boss."

  
He reached out through the steam and grabbed a strand. He probably could pull it if he wanted to, demand the man kiss him harder, but he didn't. That was up to the Overboss, to pick the rythmn and the pace. Gage wasn't in charge here, he was just a Raider. It was his idea, of course. He wanted it, damn did he want it, and he asked for it, and let boss pick him up and press him into the tile and whisper how beautiful he was. He was Danny's Raider, he was special, and he was the only one Danny took like this. Porter Gage was the only one that Danny let hold his hair anymore, only one that Danny let hold him at all. He was startin' to think he was more than just some Raider.

  
"Oh, I forgot the-"

  
Gage nodded behind him, just out of Danny's reach so that he would have to be the one grab the bottle and Danny would keep a firm grip on him. Was his idea, after all.

  
"How long have you been planning this, Porter Gage?"

  
Shower sex was real efficient, and it was nice to see boss with all his clothes off, not just his pants slipped down.

  
"Ain't lived this long leavin' my ass up to surprises."

  
Gage smirked and Danny rolled his eyes.

  
"You sure you like this? I can't help you much, I don't have a free hand. I want you to finish, kitten."

  
That last nickname pulled the blush into Gage's skin. Nobody else got to say that kinda shit to him. He was a lot of things, but the Raider wasn't no pansy. Overboss didn't mean that when he said it though, he just meant - shit, Gage didn't really know, but liked it anyway.

  
"Don't worry 'bout it. Just save that for dessert."

  
"You are a dirty old Raider, aren't you?"

  
Danny hid again in the crook of Gage's neck, shielding his eyes from the spray of the water. The Overboss took a step back, Gage still in his arms. He had him now and he wasn't letting go. The Raider liked that, too. Gage reached behind him, grabbing the bottle of oil and slathering his fingers. Danny waited patiently, his cock sliding against Gage's, kissing off days of sweat before the water had a chance to wash it away.

  
"You're so pretty when you're excited," Danny mumbled.

  
Gage poured the oil over his fingers and reached between his legs, digging two fingers in at once knucke deep. He let out a groan and Danny leaned forward to kiss the kelloided skin under his bad eye.

  
"Careful, princess. Be gentle."

  
The Raider nodded and slowed down his pace. He felt Danny moving against him, skin touching while Gage worked himself open. Two fingers wasn't real good preparation, but it would have to do.

  
"Been a long time since you had me up against a wall. Like it when you hold my legs up. Feels good to be in your arms."

  
Danny nipped at the Raider's neck and the edges of his ear.

  
"Well I like to hold them real close."

  
Carefully, Danny lifted Gage's legs until the back of his thighs were flush to his stomach.

  
"You want it, Gage? Let me make love to you."

  
Danny panted, watching the steam rise off of Gage's skin. The Raider hurriedly poured oil over Danny's skin, spilling it on the porcelain below. Shit. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. He trusted Danny, if anything, the man knew how to keep his footin'.

  
"Need that big dick, Overboss. I want it right now."

  
Overboss let out that little hum that let the Raider know he was really enjoyin' himself. He could tell by the small rolls of his hips he wanted him bad, and the way he was movin' with their dicks sandwiched between and that hot breath on his neck, Gage wasn't gonna last much longer.

  
"You are so bad. You're gonna have to help me out, princess."

  
Gage reached between his legs and moved Danny right where he wanted him. Overboss pushed forward a little, testing how well Gage had prepared himself, and after another hum, pressed him harder into the wall.

  
"Ready?"

  
"Fuck me."

  
One gliding movement and the Raider's eyes nearly rolled back in his head. That was just how he liked it too, all at once and nice and slow. He could get used to it in a minute, but he wanted to feel Danny as deep inside as he could reach.

  
"Fuck, fuck that's deep."

  
Gage grunted, feeling friction between his legs. Almost a burn, almost pain, almost too much. It wasn't bad, but too steady a pace and it could be. Good, anything with boss was always good, but things like this got better with time.

  
"I've got you, nice and gentle, I'd never hurt my princess."

  
Danny's worried tone reassured Gage. He knew he could trust him, that he wouldn't move any faster or harder than what he was ready for. Meant it a lot, didn't have to worry so much about later. The Raider let his hands fully work their way into Danny's soaking hair. He slid a wet strand between his fingers, getting his body to focus on the rhythm. He let obscenities fall out of his mouth, not bothering to realize which ones they were.

  
"I love all the sounds you make."

  
It was gettin' better. He felt the crown of Danny's cock slide against that bundle of nerves, he slowed and pressed against it each time, and each time Gage's dick twitched against his stomach eagerly. Every buck he sped up a little, but every time he was just as deep. Gage fuckin' loved that.

  
"Love the way you make me sound."

  
A few more thrusts and the itch of discomfort had bubbled over into pleasure. It was good it was so fuckin' good. His breath skipped and that got Danny's attention.

  
"Need me to slow down?"

  
"No, shit, I'm good now, I got it."

  
The Raider tried to buck his hips in time with Danny's, but the man had a tight grip on his legs.

  
"Not yet, princess, don't wanna rush you."

  
Ordinarily Gage would have a witty remark, but a brush against his prostate took the words right out of his mouth. He let his weight shift against the wall, the wet tile mixing in with the slick sounds filling the room. Boss was probably right, anyway.

  
"Feels good, like you nice and slow."

  
"I like to take my time, I just like being close to you."

  
Gage moaned and let a hand slip on top of Danny's. He squeezed it, and Danny squeezed the back of his thighs in return. The Raider lifted his other hand to push the wet hair out of Danny's face. He grinned behind it and leaned in for a kiss. Gage took the man's lower lip in his mouth and swirled his tongue in Danny's still grape-flavored mouth. The bigger man withdrew from this kiss and pressed his forehead against Gage's, and the Raider let his free hand rest on the back of Danny's neck.

  
“Like, uh, like when ya make love to me, boss.”

  
The Raider had an unmistakable blush, even beyond the fog of the shower.

  
“Porter Gage, that's the dirtiest thing you've ever said to me,” Danny grinned, pressing their shoulders together “do it again.”

  
“Feels nice, feels like, ya really care about me ya know. Like you're trying to make me happy.”

  
Danny's eyes quieted. His whole body paused to look into the Raider's eyes. He knew rhat meant a lot, the way he tried to hide himself away so much.

  
“Princess, of course I care about you. I'd do anything to make you happy.”

  
“Then don't stop.”

  
Danny nodded and pressed his lips against Gage's. Again, the Raider greedily took in his lower lip, this time with a bite. The pain made Danny's hips twitch a little deeper and he moaned in approval. He wanted to scratch his way down the man's back, pull his hair, anything to let him know that he wanted him, that he was for Gage. But the Raider knew better, and he slipped his hands on Danny's neck again.

  
Porter looked at him, wet hair slicked back and dark skin against his. He saw Danny's muscles tense to hold him, saw the power in his chest, felt the width of his thighs against his. Gage didn't want anyone else to get to feel this. He always knew he was greedy, can't stay in the business too long being too charitable, but he never felt real possessive about anyone he slept with. Maybe he just didn't want anybody else to mess up the plans he had going.

  
“Don't stop, boss.”

  
Danny kissed his neck in response, lifting his legs up higher to reach deeper inside. Gage always felt like he couldn't get any deeper till Danny tried again, reachin' places he'd never felt. His hips were flush to Gage's with every thrust, and the Raider let out a moan that bounced across the tile walls. He was sensitive this angle. Gage didn't think he would ever let anybody else do this to him. Too personal, too dangerous. Wasn't a real good idea from a logistical standpoint. Kinda like standin' in an open field, crawlin' in a big guy's lap. Ain't got no leverage and you're easy pickin'. But he trusted the Overboss.

  
"Fuck, God you're so deep, want you bad."

  
There was something there the Raider hadn't felt before. For a long time, he just wrote it off on actually having a decent leader for once. Ya know, respect. Boss didn't slap him around, didn't force him into nothin’, he didn't even make stupid decisions that got ‘em both nearly killed. He heard the Overboss call him his boyfriend with a grin, but he wrote that off too. He figured he was just a convenient piece of tail and that boss just wasn't an asshole.

  
"Fill me up, boss, fuck, fuck-"

  
Sure, they held hands under the table, and slept in the same bed, and neither one of ‘em fucked around with anybody else. The Overboss called him princess, but, how was Gage not supposed to know he didn't call everybody that? Gage just wasn't made for anything serious. His life was shit, he looked like shit, he knew nobody would ever wanna really be with him. But the Raider felt something different, like a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him not wanna let go. Killed him every time he left, and that empty bed felt like hell when he was gone.

  
“Princess, can I? Is that okay?” Danny panted into Gage's neck.

  
There was something about that. The breathiness of Danny's voice, made him sound vunerable, almost tender.

  
“Gonna be pissed if you waste it. Give it to me.”

  
Danny looked at him with a grin, and quickly tucked himself away.  
The Raider's hands dropped to rest on top of Danny's, and he rubbed his calloused knuckles with his thumbs. A splash of heat rose inside Gage with a groan and he felt Danny press him further into the wall. He never particularly liked this part before, but it was growin' on him.

"Feels good, boss.”

  
They stayed there for a moment, Danny breathing soft words in a language Gage didn't understand. He didn't know what they were, but they were special to Gage.  
Slowly, Danny let go of the Raider's legs, keeping him pressed against the wall so he stayed in place. His arms wrapped around the man's back as he stayed tuck into Gage's neck, refusing to let him go. The Raider leaned into him, letting his weight rest on the man's shoulder.

  
“Sorry uh, you didn't-”

  
The water didn't cover the nervousness in Danny's voice.

  
“We got all night, boss. Just glad we got this part over before dinner.”

  
“Don't be gross!”

  
Danny laughed, and picked up Gage in his arms and spun him under the showerhead.

  
“Come on princess, we gotta hurry.”

  
“I don't know, I'm still feelin' pretty nasty.”

  
“Then here's some soap. Come on, they'll be back any minute!”

  
Danny's voice was rushed for the first time since they slipped into the bathroom. Gage grinned as he felt the man's fingers tickle his sides. He really did take his time.

  
The Raider opened his mouth to say something back until he felt lips on his neck again.

  
“Thought you said we had to hurry?”

  
“Doesn't mean I still can't kiss you while you scrub.”

  
He melted against Danny, leaning in to his kiss. He smirked up at him and closed his eyes, placing the bar in his hand.

  
“You are spoiled rotten, aren't you?”

  
“Uh huh.”

  
“I love that about you, Porter Gage.”

  
The word “love” fluttered in Gage's chest. He was glad he was already pressed against Danny; it caught him off balance.  
The Overboss said “love” all the time, the way Gage swore, the grime in his hair, the way his waist seemed to be made for the man's strong hands. He seemed to love all the things the Raider was worried about the most. Didn't say all those nasty things he heard before, like what those full lips were made for or how he had handlebars on the side of his head. If boss liked something, he'd say it. Didn't try to make him feel like shit just to get off.

  
He watched Danny's dark hand glide across his chest, the soap hidden in his palm. It bubbled in the light brown hair that dusted along the Raider's chest. He was careful, deliberate even, as he followed the trail that lead between his legs.

  
“I'm gonna look like a mess when they get here, and it's your fault.”

  
“Sure made a mess of me, boss.”

  
Danny landed a playful smack on the side of Gage's leg, the water rolling down his skin making the noise much louder than usual.

  
“Oh geez, I'm sorry Gage, I-”

  
“Ain't made of glass, ya know.”

  
The Raider was used to rough treatment. He'd been slapped around and pushed against enough walls in his day, and he had the scars to prove it. Boss though, he was different.

  
“You are just so beautiful. Sometimes I can't believe I get to be so close to you.”

  
“I could be closer if ya let me."

  
Gage pushed his hips back against Danny.

  
“Oh come on, can't expect me to recover that quickly.”

  
“Want a Stimpak?”

  
“Maybe a Radaway, you make me feel like I'm glowing, princess.”

  
“You are so full of shit.”

  
Danny's hand snaked between Gage's legs, the soap covering the thick expanse of hair that laid over his thighs and pelvis.

  
“So, so pretty.”

  
Gage only sighed in response, leaving both his hands on Danny's thighs. He watched the hand wash over his body. The man leaned down, kissing every inch of skin as he cleaned it.

  
“You're gonna have to get the rest, beautiful. Too much more and I won't be able to help myself.”

  
Danny's blush hid his true meaning. The first time he heard the man say that, a different kind of flutter bounced in Gage's chest. They were on their third day of travel and the Overboss had pulled them into a broken down shack. He pressed the man against the wall and kissed him, taking his hands and holding them over his head. Danny held him there, pushed against the wall. The Raider's heart sank, until he felt arms around his back and they slid to the ground together. They sat, Gage sitting on Danny's lap, until the man was ready to walk again. The Overboss just couldn't help himself. That's why he trusted Danny.

  
“Alright alright, guess you gotta wash your hair or somethin'.”

  
Danny grinned and put the bar of soap in the other man's hands while he reached over to grab his own. Soaked his in that nasty ass cologne.

  
"Boss?"

  
"Yes, princess?"

  
"Uh. Are we, ya know. Exclusive?"

  
Shit. Why the fuck did he ask that?

  
"Well, you are my boyfriend. I would like to think so. I haven't been letting any other pretty Raiders put their hands in my hair for a long time. And. You've met Shaun."

  
"I just wanted to be clear and all. Case it ever comes up."

  
"I appreciate the sentiment. Did you, ah, have someone else in mind?"

  
Boss was gonna play this casual.

  
"No, no. Shit. Nobody but you touched me for little over a year, boss. Been too busy with this place."

  
There was a pause. Maybe right after sex wasn't the best time to talk about past experiences. Was a year too long? Did that make him sound desperate?

  
"Not even Colter?"

  
That wasn't jealousy. Boss' voice was soft, almost timid. He was worried. It was standard stuff to get fucked by the guy on top, especially if you were right under him. Guess he had heard the rumors, too. Anyone who spent more than five minutes up at Fizztop was gonna be the next line of bullshit about fuckin' whoever happened to be Overboss at the time. It's just how things worked.

  
"Fuck, no. He used to bark about it. Never got around to do anything about it, though. Not that I'm real upset. All the girls that left his room didn't seem real impressed."

  
Colter had threatened it a couple times, slapped his ass, told him he bets he's a screamer, says he likes that. Gage ain't no bitch about gettin' laid, and he knows when to sidestep things to stay outta trouble. The Raider was done gettin' bent over tables for some shit boss didn't do nothin' for him, he had decided that a long time ago.

  
"Pfft. Men. Can't trust any of them."

  
Gage looked back at Danny, givin' a final rinse to that long hair under the water. He kept clean, he did his fuckin' job, and he was a good dick too. Sometimes he was even funny. These things shouldn't be so hard to find. Overboss had it all though, and he treated 'em good. Boss even trusted him with his kid, and the way he watched over Shaun, that should say a helluva lot. Watched after Kanin too, didn't try and fuck around with her neither. Gage didn't even want her in the same room with the last piece of shit.

  
"Y'ain't nothin' like Colter. Trust me. Wouldn't have my ass slammed against the damn tile if you were. Not somethin' I let any old six and a half foot popsicle do. I respect you, ya know, the shit you do around here. The shit you know, you do for me."

  
Danny turned off the showerhead and leaned over to look Gage in the eyes. He didn't do that a lot.

  
"Not to you know, sound like a Raider boss or anything, Mr. Gage, but uh. I sort of... like the idea of having you all to myself. And I'd like it to stay that way for a long time."

There was somethin' weird about that, the way those green eyes looked into his. Made his heart jump.

"Uh- yea, Overboss. I ain't goin' nowhere."

  
"Then neither will I."

  
Danny kissed him on the lips, soft. Gage felt wet hair cling to his face, and his eyes were open, but he couldn't see a damn thing. Before he knew it, boss had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and his glasses back on his face.

  
"Come on, princess. Get dressed, I still have to cut those tatos."

  
Yeah. That's what this feelin' was. Respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kanin is the wonderful OC of my friend LemurMonster. She has some wonderful stories, and her character will be getting a better (though smut-free) introduction into this story in an upcoming chapter.


End file.
